Uncut: Lennon
In 2010, Uncut: Lennon was released by Uncut. Cover blurb None. Contents *PLASTIC ONO BAND LIVE! - Photo special! The Ono band is joined by an all-star cast at London's Lyceum, December '69 *THE EXPERIMENTAL ALBUMS - THE ALBUMS REVISTED A bored Beatle dives headlong into avant-garde with Unfinished Music No. 1 & 2 and the Wedding Album *"I'm not interested in history. I'm interested in now. And the future..." - CLASSIC INTERVIEW 1969: Apple's a shambles, and Lennon's in bed talking peace, macrobiotic diets and burning baby dolls *LIVE PEACE IN TORONTO 1969 - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Voormann, Clapton, Lennon, Yoko in a bag - The Plastic Ono Band rocks Toronto! *"People prefer a dead saint to a living annoyance loke John and Yoko" - CLASSIC INTERVIEW 1969: Mr and Mrs Lennon talk disgruntled Beatles, returned MBEs and doodling *PLASTIC ONO BAND - THE ALBUMS REVISTED "Utterly, frghtrningly, brillant": the Yoko-tinged and psyche-baring solo debut *"My function in society is to be an artist" - CLASSIC INTERVIEW John gets prickly about Paul in Melody Maker and incites Imagine hype in NME *IMAGINE - THE ALBUMS REVISTED The enduring album and home of his "most famous three minutes" *SOME TIME IN NEW YORK CITY - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Out of America: Lennon turns minstril-journalist *LIVE IN NEW YORK CITY - THE ALBUMS REVISTED 1972: An insecure Lennon in his last top-billed gig *"When people say I'm self-indulgent, it's only because I'm not doing what they want me to do" - CLASSIC INTERVIEWS 1972: After a New York performance, the Lennons discuss finances and getting lost *MIND GAMES - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Nutopian anthems and pop psychology on a weirdly enjoyable record *"I very rarely write a song with a deep message..." - CLASSIC INTERVIEW 1973: LA bound and Yoko-less, Melody Maker finds a de-politicised ex-Beatle *"Lennon just liked to party, but at the end of the party he wanted to destroy everything!" - CLASSIC FEATURE Spector madness! Binge drinking! Kortex! Lennon, Nilsson and an letter to the Queen: "John's not one to grovel at your Royal appendages, but..." *WALLS AND BRIDGES - THE ALBUMS REVISTED A jumble of emotions: Elton helps get a lost Lennon thru the night *"The more unsettled I am, the better I like it" - CLASSIC INTERVIEW UFO sightings, 'unconcepts', and unrasvelling: John binges on takeaway with Melody Maker and waxes whimsical *ROCK'N'ROLL - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Lennon pays hefty ransom for the Lost Weekend tapes and takes on the oldies *"I've lost all that negativity about the past" - CLASSIC INTERVIEW 1975: John on coming back to Yoko and coming to terms with ex-Beatlehood *DOUBLE FANTASY - THE ALBUMS REVISTED 1980: After four years of seld-imposed househusband exile, he makes a triumphant and tragic return to music *"And now he's gone, we too seem diminished..." THE OBITUARY The world reels at Lennon's murder NME Editor Neil Spencer eulogises *MILK AND HONEY - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Lennon's leftover companion piece to Double Fantasy is lovingly completed by his leftover companion *JOHN LENNON ANTHOLOGY - THE ALBUMS REVISTED Demos, ottakes, captured poignant moments: an odyssey through the solo Beatle's recording career *"It was just a man and a woman coming together" - CLASSIC INTERVIEW 2003: Uncut hears the whole tale of John & Yoko in an intimate and lengthy encounter with the surviing half *ULTIMATE DISCOGRAPHY - An in-depth overview of the Working Class Hero's singles catalogue, plus compilations, rarities and more *STOP ME... - ...If you've heard the one about Lennon, Uncut's Roy Carr and The Beatles lunch pail... Notes *3rd in a series of "The Ultimate Music Guide" magazines. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Category:Magazines